monsaventinusfandomcom-20200214-history
Ludus Vitellus (Mons Aventinus)
Ludus Vitellus ~ The Reenactment Site For more information on how you can become a Gladiator in real life, visit us online at Ludus Vitellus. Enroll Your Virtual Gladiators and Animals How to Enroll: Have an entry or two or three for the next Ludi Munera Gladiatoria or Venationes games? Enroll your entries here. The Vitellian Gladiatorial School is now open for patronage by friends of the Vitellians. We are a privately-operated Nova Roma gladiator school for fictional characters of the Ludi. By entering your gladiators and animals, we will track your standings in the games. You will also be eligible for the coveted and prestigious Vitellian Gladiatorial School Award Palms and Victory Banners. If you are involved in real-world Roman Gladiator reenactment events, you are also eligible to be recognized through the School. Join today...send your information to: lucius_vitellius_triarius at yahoo dot com, and we will post your information on this page. We ask that you do not update your own information, as there is a potential risk of duplicate information being posted. Creating Characters: The games are a great way to learn more about Roman history through character creation: *'Pick an ancient Roman area (Gallia, Hispania, Thrace, Greece, Egypt, etc.) ' *'Pick a region in that area. ' *'Pick a tribe/town in that region. ' *'Research a little bit about that tribe and it's environment, culture, friends and enemies, industries, etc. ' *'Pick a name for your Gladiator, Chariot, Chariot Driver, and/or Wild Beast for Venationes that is reflective of all of this. ' *'Create a description of your Ludi character from all of this. ' *'When you have some spare time, do it several times again, creating several Gladiators, Chariots, Chariot Drivers, and/or Wild Beasts for Venationes. Remember, just like the real Ludi games, our NR characters get injured and even killed, then you need another one. ' *'As these characters enter and complete, you can improve the descriptions of them, based on their results. ' *'Keep all of your characters in a text file for easy reference. ' *'Register your characters at the Vitellian Gladiatorial School by sending your character information to lucius_vitellius_triarius at yahoo dot com, and we will maintain their career history wins and current points for the year.' Rules: Click Here for Regulae Ludorum School Information 2760 a.u.c. - (2007 CE) Dominus praefectus: L. Vitellius Triarius World-Famous Lanista: Spurius Mercurius Pilatus, a recent veteran and former Optio of Legio IV Macedonia Training Address: Roma et Saguntum in Provincia Hispania Terraconensis Recovery Facility: Grounds of the Posh Vacation Villa of L. Vitellius Triarius, Ostia Seaside Motto: AUT VINCERE AUT MORI (Either conquer or die) Established: 25 Ian ~ Munera Gladiatoria School Entries ~ 2760 a.u.c. * MORTUUS: Deceased/Killed Venationes School Entries ~ 2760 a.u.c. * MORTUUS: Deceased/Killed Career Statistics/Historical Data (2759 a.u.c. to Present) Recorded Games: Columns below reflect the number of Past Quarter-Finals (QF), Semi-Finals (SF), Finals and Victor Finishes for Ludi Munera Gladiatoria and Venationes events. Palms are awarded for 1st place finishes in the Quarter- and Semi-Finals, for participation in the Finals, and for Victor in the Finals/Great Finals. Historical Records File: Click Here to View Victory Points Calculation Rules In the Championship Series of Nova Roma Ludi Munera Gladiatoria/Venationes the Victory Points are calculated according to the following rules. Points are given in each match of 2 players. For example 8 players means 4 Quarters matches, 2 Semi-Finals matches and 1 Final match. Of each match of each level the best will be given points. In the case for advancement to the next match without a previous match (e.g., no Quarters and first match being Semi-Finals), then no points are awarded for the skipped or missing match. Vide * Sodalitas Munerum, An association of Nova Roman citizens interested in the art of gladiatorial combat and related entertainments as practiced in ancient Rome. The Sodalitas is formed for the purpose of staging such games in as safe a manner as possible while still remaining authentic and entertaining. To further that end, the Sodalitas shall facilitate research, the production of armor and weapons, training, staging games, and those other activities which are deemed to support that mission. * The Roman Gladiator, Classics Technology Center * Roman Gladiatorial Games, Brooklyn College Classics Department * Gladiator, Wikipedia article * Gladiators: Heroes of the Roman Amphitheatre, by Professor Kathleen Coleman, the BBC Website Traditional Ludi of Ancient Rome March 26-27: Feriae Latinae (special religious race of champions chosen by Dominii Factionis) April 4-10: Megalesia April 19-26: Cerialia (Aediles Plebeii) April 27- May 2: Floralia June 25-26: Ludi Taurei Quinquennale July 6-13: Ludi Apollinares July 20-30: Ludi Victoriae Caesaris August 21: Consualia September 5-19: Ludi Romani October 11-12: Meditrinalia October 13-14: Fontinalia October 19: Armilustrium October 25-Nov. 1: Ludi Victoriae Sullanae November 4-17: Ludi Plebei (Aediles Plebeii) December 11: Septimonium In Memorium 2760 a.u.c (2007 CE) KHALDUN the Dimachaerus: Dominus Q. Vitellius Avitus Vopiscus, Ludi Martiales 2760 2759 a.u.c. (2006 CE) NAOIS ANSGAR the Murmillo: Dominus Q. Vitellius Avitus Vopiscus, Ludi Romani 2759 AENGUS ANSGAR the Hoplomachus: Dominus L. Vitellius Triarius, Ludi Romani 2759 SUPERSTES the Secutor: Dominus L. Vitellius Triarius, Ludi Romani 2759 BORUS the Bear: Dominus Q. Vitellius Avitus Vopiscus, Ludi Romani 2759 SPECKUS the Leopard: Dominus L. Vitellius Triarius, Ludi Romani 2759 ANTONY the Tiger: Dominus L. Vitellius Triarius, Ludi Romani 2759